


Revitalized

by opalmatrix



Category: Black Lagoon
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Healing, Makeup, POV Female Character, Recovery, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the warehouse battle on Roanapur's docks, it takes a while for Shenhua to feel alive again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revitalized

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [** smillaraaq **](http://smillaraaq.livejournal.com/); _Black Lagoon:_ Shenhua, "red as blood." (Written for a set of flash fics I did in September 2009; no beta)

The bare face in the mirror stared back at her. Dr. Ko had done her work well: the scars would be only the tiniest white lines in a month or so. Her souvenirs from the battle at the warehouse would be small indeed.

Still, it was the face of the skinny little girl from the village in the hills: not anyone she wanted to see for more than a few moments, not ever again.

Freshly manicured fingers pulled bottles and tubes from the compartments in the big box. Concealer, dabbed gingerly over the new scars; foundation, more than usual. It was the last bottle: a trip to Hong Kong would be best, but maybe Bangkok would have to do. Powder, with the big, soft brush. Shadow, a twilight plum, and a slightly frosted highlight to tone. Eyeliner. A little mascara, and eyebrow pencil. Just a hint of blush.

And then, for the lips, a deep bloody blue red that perfectly matched her favorite dress.

Painting it on was a pleasure. Her hand seemed to move on its own, as sure as that of any master artist. She watched the face in the mirror leap to life again. The impeccable lips smiled slightly as she released her hair from the silk scarf that had held it back.

_You watch out, Roanapur - here come Shenhua, one more time!_

 


End file.
